The Battle of Land and Sea
by Miss Peabody
Summary: It's been 2 years since Morgana was defeated and even more years since Ursula. But, there is evil arising in the seas. A familiar evil. Attack on land is imminent. Can Ariel and her family send the evil from where it came for a final time?
1. Bad News

Ariel kept brushing and brushing her hair at the vanity mirror. Although she wasn't vain, she remembered the first time Eric brought her to the castle. She was pretty in pink and used a fork to brush her hair in front of the confused dinner table. Eric walked in the room, smiling. Ariel smiled back at him through the mirror before he spoke.

"You always had such beautiful hair." he said, taking a step toward her.

Ariel simply laughed and nodded her head. Eric began removing his shoes and put them beside the bed, with a look of worry etched across his face.

"Eric, what's wrong?" asked Ariel, placing the brush down. "Is Melody alright?" Their daughter, Melody, could be a handful sometimes, especially now, as a teenager. It had been almost two years since Morgana had been defeated after giving Melody her short dream of being a mermaid.

Eric shook his head. "Your father just appeared next to my boat, while we were coming into port." Before coming to bed, Eric would sometimes go out with his crew to sail and come back to dock. "He surprised me actually..." Eric began to talk in circles. "The crew was surprised."

"Eric?" Ariel said, lifting his chin up. "What did my father say?"

Eric looked at his wife with sadness. "For the last few days, Atlantica's been under attack by sea monsters."

Ariel was confused. "But Morgana or Ursula could only-." She stopped herself. There wasn't any way possible those two could return. "How?"

"I don't know." Eric said. "But they've been able to handle most of them."

"There's another "but" coming isn't there?"

"The monsters may attack land next." Eric sighed. " He didn't want me to worry you."

Ariel stood up. Her home was (and probably still is) under attack an now her new home was about to be. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Eric grabbed her shoulders from behind. "I told you, he didn't want you to worry."

Ariel shrugged Eric's hands off of her. "I need to check on Melody." She walked from the bedroom into her daughter's room rather quickly, seeing her daughter asleep and as beautiful as ever. As quick as she came in, she turned to leave, and Eric was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Ariel." he whispered. "I really am."

Ariel began to fight back tears and flew into his arms. Eric cradled her as they watched their daughter's chest rise fall from peaceful sleep. Both of them began to walk back to their bedroom, but Ariel stopped at the window overlooking the sea. A rainstorm was starting to brew and the waves were untidy, creating large ripples. She needed to see her father, her sisters, Flounder and Sebastian. She needed to know they were alright. Suddenly, she saw one person she was wanting to see, her father, floating in the waves.

"Daddy?" she whispered to herself. The glow of his trident intensified. It was her father. "Eric!" she shouted a little too loudly. "My father's out there."

Eric walked towards the window and squinted. "I don't see him." he said. "Look, you're just tired, maybe-."

Ariel took off running downstairs to get outside before he could finish.

"Ariel, come back!" he called after her.

Ariel kept running down the stairs and out the doors, until finally she reached the open shore. "Daddy, where are you?!" she shouted. She had lost sight of him. Rain had begun pouring down and an odd fog was coming to the shore. It surrounded her so much that she could no longer see the palace or the ocean.

"Ariel!" Eric had reached the outside of the palace.

"Eric!" Ariel shouted back.

But it was no use. If she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. Then, there was a voice. A voice Ariel had heard years ago.

"Eric, oh Eric!" the voice mocked. "Come save me!"

"Ursula?" Ariel said in disbelief.

The voice of Ursula laughed as the fog kept closing in around her. Frightened, Ariel ran towards, what she hoped was the way she came. She couldn't risk swimming in the ocean as it was not her friend right now. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as she made her way through the endless fog. The laughter of Ursula grew louder and louder until Ariel found herself in a staring match with the sea witch. She had run right into her.


	2. Attack on Land

**This chapter turned out to be rather short, but interesting. I made a switch in the middle to Eric's point of view. **

Ariel stared into the eyes of the sea witch. A witch she believed was long gone and destroyed.

"I saw you die." Ariel muttered, speaking her thoughts aloud.

Ursula didn't say anything. She just stared back at Ariel with her soulless eyes. With each flash of lightning, her body flashed as well. Her skeleton became just as visible as it was the night she was killed. She began laughing again and Ariel watched as blood began flowing from a wound on her stomach.

"This is what you've done to me!" Ursula yelled.

The blood flowed off the wound and collided with the ocean water, floating atop the tide.

"Ariel!"

Eric was calling her again. She began to run toward his voice, when a tentacle grabbed her arm.

"No!" she yelled attempting to break free.

Ursula held Ariel back and as the lightning flashed, so did the electricity in her body. Like a current it flowed form her to Ariel, who collapsed in the sand. The current was so unbearable Ariel didn't even realize she was screaming.

...

Eric kept running through the fog and rain. He hoped his beloved hadn't been carried off by the tide and into the storm. Still, he kept calling her name. Then, he heard Ariel's screams. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"Ariel!" he called again. He would never forgive himself if he lost her.

Suddenly, the fog began to dissipate and he began to look around. There,lying down in the sand near the sea, was Ariel. He ran to her as fast as he could and picked her up in his arms. As he began brushing the sand off of her face, she opened her eyes slightly.

"Eric." she called softly.

"Shh." he consoled. "It's alright now."

"No it's not." she said. "I saw Ursula."

Eric's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

He looked at his wife as she began to speak again, but before she could, she closed her eyes.

However, he looked at her chest. She was still breathing, but slowly. They began making their way back to the palace. Eric would have a doctor called to make sure she would be alright. But, he knew everything wouldn't be alright. Triton had been right. The attacks under the sea had made it to land.


	3. What Happened

Ariel awoke in the bedroom. She looked down and realized she was in a different nightgown than before. Carlotta must have gotten her out of her other wet nightgown. She looked to her right. Eric was asleep in the chair next to her. Reaching up to brush the hair out of her eyes, she felt a rag on her forehead. As she attempted to remove it, it fell in the floor. Eric stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ariel, are you alright?"

"What happened?" asked Ariel. "Was it all a dream?"

"I wish." said Eric, picking the rag up and putting it back on her head. "As for what happened, I was hoping you could tell me."

"I thought I saw my father, but when I rushed out to see him," Ariel began. She told Eric everything. About the fog, and her encounter with Ursula. After she finished, Eric looked more puzzled than before.

"Why would your father disappear?" Eric asked. "And how is that sea witch back?"

"I don't Eric." said Ariel. "I don't know."

Just then, Melody rushed in the room. Her hair tied up neatly in a bow and she was carrying her bag she used to collect seashells. Immediately, she went to her mother's bedside.

"Mom, you're alright." Melody said, hugging her mother. "Daddy told me you got a terrible headache.

Ariel looked at Eric. He hadn't told her the whole truth about Atlantica. However, she didn't want to worry her daughter, so all she said was: "I'm fine, Melody."

"No, you're not." Melody said. "None of us are."

"Why would you say something like that?" asked Eric.

Melody glared and reached into her bag. "I know about the Atlantean attacks and I know that the attack on land is coming."

Out of her bag came a familiar crab who was smiling nervously.

"Sebastian!" Ariel scolded.

"What?" said the crab. "De girl wanted answers."

Ariel's hand went to forehead and up into her hair. "Well, at least you can tell us more about what's going on."

"Yeah, and you can tell me more about what happened to you last night!" Melody yelled.

Ariel ignored her. "Sebastian, just tell me everyone's alright."

"I wish I could, Arielle." he said glumly. "His majesty has been able to hold off the attacks from de sea monsters by creating a barrier."

"But?" asked Melody.

"But, he's worried it won't last much longer." "De monsters are getting stronger and several mermen are gathering arms to fight."

"Where are these monsters coming from?" Ariel asked.

"A search party was sent out and found a trench open near Ursula's old home." Sebastian said, shaking his head. "They barely made it back with their lives."

"Sebastian, I saw Ursula last night." Ariel said, sadly.

"De sea witch?" Sebastian gasped. "Melody, take me back to de sea." "I must warn de king."

Melody slipped Sebastian back into her bag and turned to leave the room. Eric got up from his seat and followed her to the door.

"I'll go with you." Eric said. "I don't want you near the ocean by yourself."

Eric left with Melody to go outside the palace. Ariel prayed Sebastian got back to Atlantica safe and sound. Everything was happening too fast. How much time did they have left until Triton could no longer keep the creatures at bay? And could they win this war against a forgotten evil?

Ariel hoped so.


	4. Alright

**This chapter is a lot more detailed because as I look back on the previous chapters, I feel like it looks lazy. And a lazy story is not good. I also switch between Melody and Eric's point of view, notated by the (...) marks. Hopefully, it's not too confusing. Anyway, on with Chapter 4!**

Melody set Sebastian on the shores outside the palace. She really hoped he would be okay. After all, he had been with her since she was little. In those days, no matter how much her parents had tried to keep her away from the sea, she always found herself to be coming back to it. Sebastian looked up at her and her father with a look of determination. He sighed heavily and went below the waves, making his way out to sea.

"I'll return with de king." the crustacean said, before going under.

Melody kept staring out into the open sea. The sun reflected on its waves and the tide was ebbing and flowing. Under this clear liquid was her other home, where she had a grandfather, various aunts, and friends. Suddenly, she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"We'll need to stay away from the sea for a while." he said. "It won't be easy, but we'll be alright."

Melody looked at her father. She wasn't sure if he even believed his own words of everything being "alright." She was frightened and he was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. And the more she thought about his words, the angrier she got.

"How can you say that?" she yelled, shaking off his comforting hand. "We're not going to be alright." She could feel the tears coming now as she sunk to her knees, sobbing.

...

Eric looked at his daughter. She wasn't a child anymore and could see straight through his doubt. It was true. He was uncertain and worried about his family's fate. Not only that, but he had just told his daughter to stay away from her home away from home. But what could he do? Atlantica was under attack, and as Triton's granddaughter, she would be a perfect target.

"I'm sorry, Melody." he said as he knelt down beside her.

Melody looked up with her wet, red face. It was pitiful, seeing the one you love in such a state, knowing it was your fault for making them that way in the first place. But even though Eric was worried about Alantica's or even the world's fate, there was one thing he was positive about.

Helping her up, he placed both his hands on Melody's shoulders and turned her to face him. "I want you to know something." he exclaimed, wiping her tears. "I will never let anything happen to you or your mother." "If those monsters want you then," he paused. "then, they'll have to kill me."

His daughter began to smile and spoke. "Oh, daddy." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He held her tight and she did the same. Finally, after listening to the tide, they decided to go back into palace. But as they began to make their way there, a figure emerged from the water. It was none other than the king of Atlantica himself.

...

"Grandfather!" Melody screamed, making her way through the waves. He was alright, for now. But, she couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time to see him.

"Hello, my Melody." the king said, wrapping her in a hug. "Eric," he said, looking in his direction. Melody knew what was coming next. "Where's Ariel?"

Her father began to explain to the king of last night's incident, giving Melody some insight into an event that was kept secret from her. She had questions from the beginning, but didn't wish to interrupt until the end.

"Grandad, were you here last night, when my mother saw you?"

Triton shook his head. "I was busy preparing the barrier to protect Atlantica." His frown turned into a angry scowl rather quickly. "It was that witch's magic, nonetheless."

"How is she back?" inquired Melody.

"That's the same question I was asking myself." said Triton. "But for now, I must advise you all to be on your best guard and stay away from the seas." He eyed Melody, as he knew she would object. "Eric, command whatever forces you have here to be on guard as well."

And with a last goodbye, he departed underneath the waves.

**I'm not getting that many reviews for this story, but some faves. So, do you guys think I should keep switching point of view in a chapter, keep the same viewpoint throughout, or switch viewpoints in different chapters** **(ex: different viewpoint for each chapter)? Anyway, hope you people enjoy and review! Now, to work on chapter 5!**


	5. How Could You

**This is probably my longest chapter yet! Sorry, I was on a roll and couldn't find a good stopping place. Oh well, enjoy! ~Miss Peabody~**

Ariel laid in her bed still feeling a little weak. But, she managed to get up and look out to see Melody and Eric coming back to the palace. She desperately hoped Sebastian could make it to Atlantica without any trouble. Looking at the clock and shaking the thought away, she realized it was almost 3:30. Not that she had anything planned, but she just hated being cooped up. Not to mention, she was famished.

"Carlotta!" she called gently from the room.

"Yes, miss?" the woman said, sticking her head in the doorway.

"What time is dinner?"

"Louis is preparing it, so dinner should be at 6:00." she smiled. "If that man's on time." she added, before leaving.

Dinner was at 6:00, which meant Ariel had three hours, before being questioned ferociously by her daughter, if Eric hadn't already explained everything. Still, she didn't understand why she was trying to create a sense of normalcy. As she was lost in thought, her family entered the room.

"Well, how was everything?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess." Melody sighed. "Grandfather's making an order to stay away from the sea."

"You spoke with my father?" Ariel asked, looking at Eric. "How is he?"

"He's fine." Eric said. "How are you?"

"A little weak, but fine."

Melody sat on the bed, swaying her legs. Then, Ariel watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out her locket, the gold seashell embroidered with her name. It swayed back and forth, hypnotizing her. The mother sat next to her daughter and stroked her hair.

"I know how you feel." Ariel said, retying Melody's ponytail.

"No, you don't." Melody said, standing. "And how could you?"

Ariel looked at her daughter confused. "How could I what, dear?"

"Leave your home!" Melody yelled, throwing her bag on the floor. "Leave your father and sisters."

Eric walked forward. "Melody-" he began, but wasn't able to finish.

"You talk about missing the sea, but you're the one who left it!" Melody finished, grabbed her bag from the floor, and ran from the room.

Ariel sighed. Melody was right. She couldn't really know how Melody felt. After all, she had only been reunited with her grandfather and the sea life two years ago, only to have it taken away from her again.

"Melody's right." Ariel said. "I did leave my family and home."

Eric sat next to her and grasped her hand. "But what she doesn't know is that if you didn't, she wouldn't be here." He looked at his wife and smiled. "She's just a teenager, darling."

Ariel laughed. "But she's our teenager." She could see so much of herself in her daughter. Both of them were strong willed and rebellious. And both of them had made the mistake of being tricked by evil. But, Ariel had been given the life she wanted anyway, to be a human, while Melody still lived on the land, wanting to live in the sea. "I'll go talk to her." Ariel said, getting up from the bed. "If I don't make things worse." She began to put on her robe, when suddenly, a pain shot through her head, making her groan.

"You alright?" Eric said, noticing.

"Just a headache, nothing serious." she said and left the room. When she reached Melody's room, the door was locked. "Melody?" she called. "I want to talk."

The door slowly opened and Melody looked at her mother with wet eyes. "I'm sorry, mother." she said immediately, before sitting in her vanity chair. "It just hurts that I can't...can't..." Melody struggled to find the words.

"Can't go to the place you love?" Ariel finished for her, seeing her daughter nod. "Can't see all those merpeople?"

Melody opened her locket and watched the glowing orb as merpeople swam gracefully around their shimmering city. "Yes." she answered somberly.

"I know you think it isn't fair." Ariel said, watching the orb with her. "That I got my wish and you didn't."

"But I still want to know why." Melody exclaimed, shutting the locket. She remembered her mother's story of falling into Ursula's trap. A story that may have helped her from falling into Morgana's.

"I had done so much for my home, but I still felt as if I didn't belong there." Ariel raised her eyebrows. "Much like you, two years ago." "Then, I saw your father and thought that the fascinating world he lived in was where I truly belonged."

"You really loved grandfather and your sisters, didn't you?" Melody asked.

"Not until I married your father did I realize how much I was going to miss them all." she said, reaching for Melody's locket. Then, she held it close to her heart and closed her eyes. She could still see Atlantica, still hear the waves of the ocean. "Now, how about you get ready for dinner?" she said, opening her eyes and handing back the locket.

Melody nodded and watched as her mother left the room and shut the door. On the other side of the door, Ariel wiped a tear away.


	6. A Glimmer of Hope & Worry

**Okay, now we return under the sea for chapter six! I know some of you are ready for the "battle". After all, it's in the title. But, we can't rush to the end. Hopefully, I'll write some fighting in the next chapters onward. Happy reading! ~Miss Peabody~**

King Triton sat on his throne with several armed Atlantican mermen and his trusted advisor in the room. They were each awaiting the orders as to where their next post should be. The King arose slowly and gave each command with ease.

"Team A will protect the city's exterior." he ordered. "Team B will protect the city's interior."

Each team filed out of the room to go to their posts. Triton then took his seat and placed a hand over his eyes. So many men had already given their lives to protect Atlantica, including several civilians. He couldn't help but feel as if it was entirely his fault. As he buried his face in his hand, his advisor spoke.

"Your majesty?" the crab called.

Triton looked up to speak, but realized at once that he didn't have to. A young recruit was standing before him, his chest out and his head held high.

"Your majesty." the young merman said, removing his helmet to show his blonde locks.

"Yes?" the King answered. "And what team will you be joining?"

"Team A, sir." he said. "I just wanted to let you know that I will protect this kingdom, with my life."

Triton had no idea what to say. Here he was brooding over a loss of a kingdom that hadn't happened yet, and this young merman was willing to never stop fighting. The King just smiled and said, "I'm very proud of you, soldier."

"Thank you, sir." he exclaimed. And without another word, he put his helmet back on and left to follow the others.

Turning toward the king, the wise crustacean spoke. "You see, sire?" he said, putting his pincers together. "Dere is some hope in dis old world."

Triton smiled again. Even though there was a glimmer of hope, there was still very much worry. Worry for his kingdom and its inhabitants. Worry for his daughters and granddaughter.

"Everyting will work out, sire."

Triton looked at Sebastian. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well," said Sebastian. "I've dealt with de situations of many tings, and you always must remain calm." He spoke gloatingly and began to pace. "You've gotta be tough."

At that precise moment, Flounder swam into the room. "Your majesty!" he shouted. "The creatures, they-"

Suddenly, smoke began to fill the room. Triton picked up his trident and began firing blasts of energy. Then it began to clear, except for a small orb of smoke that swam throughout the water.

"Hello, Triton..." came the voice from the orb.

"Ursula!" the king shouted, tightening his grip on the trident.

"These attacks will only get worse!" Ursula shouted. "And don't think I'm through with your precious daughter." she said ominously.

"What have you done?"

"You'll find out," she answered. "in due time."

Her voice died off and the orb vanished. Triton had no idea what she meant by Ariel, but he didn't have the time to think it over. Another attack had just begun. His people needed him.


	7. Dinner Underwater

**Back to Eric's point of view! Sorry, I like to tell stories from everyone's POV. Well, not much dialogue here, but tension fills the air. (dramatic music sting) Happy reading! ~Miss Peabody~**

Eric began rounding up several guards to take command of watching over the seashore and the castle. He looked at his watch as he began pulling several boats to shore. It was almost 6:00. Dinner was about to be served. Making his way to the dining hall, he bumped into Grimsby.

"Have you taken a look at the sky yet? " Grimsby asked.

"Of course." said Eric. "And I remember the rhyme."

His father, who had taught Eric everything he knew about sailing, also taught him several sailing superstitions. They ranged from the word "drown" being a cursed word to the bad luck of having a widow aboard. But the sky rhyme was one said many times, by Eric's father, his crew, and even himself.

"Red sky at morning, sailor's warning." he recited. "Red sky at night, sailor's delight."

Eric knew what Grimsby was trying to do. The sky was red at the moment, so, everything would be fine, according to the rhyme. But, it was just a superstition and he couldn't help but feel as if the sky was lying. Still, he had to be strong for his family.

Grimsby smiled. "Your father was always better at cheering you up than me."

Eric laughed and kept walking with Grimsby toward the dining hall. Melody and Ariel had already taken their usual places, with Melody on his left and Ariel on his right. Grimsby took his place near the end of the table, Eric sat in his place, and everyone waited in silence for the food to be brought. Carlotta then strutted into the hall pulling a cart of plates. She remained her perky self and placed each plate in front of everyone.

Eric smiled as he knew she would tell of what was being served, like she always he did. But as she began speaking, Eric tuned her out and began looking around the table. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was distracted. Melody was busy looking out the windows, and Ariel was looking down at her plate.

"Thank you, Carlotta." said Grimsby, awakening everyone. "Now let's dig in."

Carlotta then left them to the meal, which was a little quiet and almost normal. Grimsby droned on about palace matters, and Eric began to tease Melody about the merman she liked.

"Mom!" exclaimed Melody as Eric began laughing of the name he had given her, "Mel-Mel."

It was strange to even think of his daughter liking some boy. But, Eric supposed he was suffering from what all fathers go through. And that is, forgetting how grown up a daughter can be. Ariel was rather quiet, which was a little unusual. Not to mention, through the entire dinner, her hands kept rubbing her temples. Her headache was probably still in full swing.

"I think Mel-Mel's a sweet nickname." she spoke finally after taking a drink. Then, her eyes widened.

"Ariel, what is it?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I just feel like something bad is happening." Ariel answered somberly.

Eric looked out the windows and knew at once what his wife was sensing.

"My word." Grimsby exclaimed, as he noticed it too.

Several waves were rolling in, very high and close to the palace. And because the dining hall was on the bottom floor, this could mean trouble. Leaving his seat, Eric ran to the windows.

"How did we not notice this?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Maybe because it just happened?" answered Melody.

Several guards came in the hall, all of them soaked with water. Everyone at the table quickly got out of their seats.

"The water's rising!" one of them shouted.

"Alright." said Eric. He had to move everyone out of the palace and to higher ground. "Let's-"

But before he could finish, water came rushing into the dining hall crashing the windows. Everyone was swept away in the mass of ocean, glass, and furniture.


	8. Lost Lives

**Okay! On with chapter 8! I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. This was typed kind of fast.** **As always, I appreciate your reviews and suggestions! ~Miss Peabody~**

Ariel gasped for air. The dining hall was completely underwater. She opened her eyes to see Eric holding his breath and Melody in his arms. Nodding, she took Melody and swam towards the staircase in the main hall. As they both reached the surface, they sputtered and coughed as the air began filling in their lungs. But, Ariel didn't know how long Eric could hold his breath.

"Stay here and move higher up if the water rises." she said to her daughter and gave her no time to protest.

With a large breath, she dove back into the ocean's waves and made her way back to the dining hall. She passed Grimsby and Carlotta, who were swimming towards the staircase together. But the chef, Louis, and not to mention several guards, were still beneath the waves with Eric. Her chest began to harden, but it was of no matter to her. Swimming into the hall, she saw Eric directing several guards to the staircase and handing an unconscious Louis to one of them.

Ariel swam past them as well, finally arriving to her husband. She watched as he closed his eyes and started to free fall to the floor. Kicking her feet as hard as she could and catching her husband, she tried to get to the staircase. Unfortunately, swimming in a dress was no easy task and drowsiness started to take a hold of her. There was no doubt about it. They were both going to die.

As she began to close her eyes, something scaly touched her hand. Opening her eyes a crack, there was Flounder below her. She let her arm drape over him as he carried them both to the staircase. Eric began coughing at once and looked around at the party crowding the stairs. Grimsby, Carlotta, and the guards had made it. Even Louis, although mad that dinner had been ruined, had regained consciousness.

"That's twice I owe you." Eric said, turning to Ariel.

"And more than twice, you owe me." Flounder exclaimed, smiling.

Ariel kissed Flounder's forehead and looked at the guards. "Is this everyone?" she asked.

"No." replied one of them sadly. "Some of us were still near the shore when it came in."

Everyone lowered their heads in sadness. After pledging to protect the palace, the lives of several men had been lost. Ariel couldn't help but feel as if the same thing was happening in Atlantica. Without warning, a throbbing pain slammed into her head and she sunk to her knees on the staircase.

"Mom?" asked Melody.

She saw flashes of red, flashes of Ursula, and the bright red eye of-.

"Flounder, look out!" she screamed.

At one glance, everyone knew why. A winding serpent had made its way in. The scales on its back were black as night, and its head had large gills surrounding it. It looked at its prey with glowing red eyes. Flounder immediately swam underneath the waves with the serpent following.

No. Ariel thought. Stop. An unmistakeable rage flew through her as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. The beast seemed to notice her standing there and shot its head out of the water. Ariel was staring right in its eyes.

"Stop!" Ariel shouted, flinging her arms up.

Almost as if obeying, the creature scurried beneath the waves to exit the palace. Flounder bobbed out of the water and stared at his savior.


End file.
